Remember the time Aftermath
by lolchick9
Summary: after JJs brutal kidnapping she is trying to cope with everyday life. Is she the only one torn apart by this?
1. Chapter 1

He loomed over her in the dark room; his hot breath gets stuck in her throat as she tries to breathe in. She can't see anything through the blindfold that he put on her before throwing her into the cold dark space in his trunk. JJ starts to squirm trying to get away from him, but he grabs her arm and holds her in place. "No" she repeated this over and over in her head. She could almost feel his lips as his head brushed past hers. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It didn't matter how much it hurt as long as she was the one inflicting the pain on her. He put his hand behind her onto her lower back and starts lifting her up. Silent tears flowed down her face, afraid to make any noise because she knew what the consequence would be. She was lucky that the lights were off and that she was still blindfolded. "come on baby" he whispers into her ear. She closed her eyes and tensed up. He slowly slid down her pants as she began to clench the dirty bed sheets.

JJ woke up in a panic. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair damp with sweat as she sat up in bed. Will jumps up after her. Their relationship hadn't been the same after Brent Potter kidnapped her. JJ pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and started rocking back and forth. The tears that spilled out of her eyes never seemed to end. "Its okay" Will say as he made a failed attempt to touch her shoulder. She didn't like physical contact anymore. She was too afraid that someone was going to try and hurt her like Brent. "Its fine go back to bed" she said without looking at him. She didn't want him to see the tears afraid that it would look too pathetic. "It had been two weeks already shouldn't she be over it by now? Is this normal?" She thought. "I'll stay up with you" He said "No!" JJ yelled. "I don't need a babysitter" She got up, walked into the bathroom and slapped the door. She thought about taking some pills but then memory of Spencer Reid's drug addictions came into her head and that was a road that she didn't want to go down. Looking into the mirror she didn't like what she saw. Although it had been two weeks the scar on her forehead was still noticeable even with make up on. The bags under her eyes have been getting bigger by the day. It still kind of hurt to breathe. She stared at herself for a long time before deciding to wash her face and go into Henrys room. She thought back to the moment where she saw him in the bedroom of Brent's' house and it just killed her. Her job had put him in danger. Was she a bad mother?

She walked into his room and found him sleeping soundly. She couldn't even imagine what she would have done if Brent had hurt him. She sat next to him and stroked his hair until she fell asleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Tomorrow was her first day back at the BAU since the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Review and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Before walking into the building of the BAU, JJ plastered a fake smile across her face. Although she was glad to be back she dreaded the looks the team was going to give her. She couldn't take being looked at as a victim. She had purposely avoided their phone calls to avoid the awkward conversations that were soon going to be held. "Hey look who's back bright and early" Morgan smiled a warm smile as he said the words. "Hey Morgan, how are you?" JJ responded "I've been good just missed my number one blonde here at the office" he said as he embraced her in a tight hug. JJ hugged him back not caring that her ribs still ached she had missed her team so much. "Okay that's enough love to last me all week" JJ said to end the painful embrace. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked "Yeah, I'm fine it's just my ribs aren't as good as they used to be" JJ joked. Morgan gave her a worried look. "Let's get to work!" JJ said as she smiled and walked into the conference room. The team stopped what conversations they were having as the blonde walked into the room. "My pumpkin has arrived" Garcia said as she saw JJ's face. They all said their hellos' and got to work. Being back at the office brought back so many painful memories but, still she put on her smile and proceeded to work.

He kicked her again and again in the stomach. "When would the pain ever end?" JJ thought. She never should have tried to call Emily. She never should have tried to get them to rescue her. She should have just stayed and played along. "I'm sorry!" she screamed through sobs and blows to the face. "Please" she begged him. He gave her one last slap to the face before she passed out.

JJ woke up startled. She did her best to muffle her gasp as she woke up out of her recurring nightmare. Emily looked over at her from her seat on the plane. "JJ!" Emily said above a whisper careful not to disturb the rest of the team. "I'm okay, it's okay I'm fine" JJ recited these same lines to Will almost every night. "Do you think that you should be back this soon?" Emily asked concerned. "I said I'm fine okay? Gosh!" JJ yelled as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window. Reid turned around just then. "I was just worried that's all" Emily said offended. "I don't need your pity" JJ whispered. "It's not pity JJ, were just worried about you" Reid butted in. JJ knew that this would happen, she was going to come back and the team would see her recovering face and try to nurse her back to health. She didn't want that. She just wanted to focus on the case as usual.

When the team got on the scene there was a female dead body lying in the middle of a field. She had been stabbed to death. The team went over to examine the scene. Everyone except for JJ. She stayed back about 10 feet. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked "Yes Morgan i'm fine" "why don't you come and help us out?" He suggested "What makes a person think that they can do anything they can to people?" JJ whispered. "They're sick JJ, you know that" He responded. "That makes no difference, who the hell do they think they are taking someone else's life into their hands? Putting their hands on somebody, making them feel dirty inside" JJ yelled. The whole team turned around and stared. JJ stormed off.

Back at the office JJ was in her office sorting through endless files. It was late at night she didn't care though because she had a lot of work to catch up on. She heard a knock at her door. Her heart began to race she remembered hearing Brent knock on the door of the bathroom. She remembered how scared she was looking into his face for all those days. "It's me JJ" Hotch's voice came from on the other side of the door. He must have felt that she was nervous. "Oh come in, I didn't hear you knock" JJ lied.  
Hotch walked through the door and sat down in the seat in front of her desk. "What's up?" She asked afraid it was something terrible. "I'm being asked to put you into therapy because your position on this team could be in jeopardy." JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing "Therapy? Really?" "It's out of my hands" Hotch said apologetically. JJ couldn't believe it. She would have to sit and tell the team's psychiatrist everything. This is going to be a huge challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is a continuation of my other story " Remember The Time"

if you didnt read it read it now. Review and tell me what you liked or didnt like.

JJ drove home angrily. She knew that it wasn't her teams' fault that this was happening, they were only going by the book. If a team members' actions affected the workplace it had to be documented. When she walked through the door of her home Henry ran into her arms "Mommy" he squealed. This was the first time in her day that she had a genuine smile. "Hey" JJ mimicked his high pitched squeel as she kneeled down to give him a long hug. "wheres daddy?" She asked "he asked me to come over" Amber, Henrys baby-sitter answered. "Oh" JJ said standing "did he have an emergency at work?" "all he said was that he needed a break" JJ put her hair behind her ears and plastered a smile on her face."Okay, well umm thank you for coming on short notice ill call you when we need you" JJ said as she and Amber hugged. "anytime" Amber responded " I hope he wasnt any problem" JJ joked "never" Amber said as she gave Henry a hug goodbye and left. JJ let out an exhausted breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Henry stared up at her sensing someting was wrong."ready for bed little man?" JJ asked enthusiasticly. "No!" Henry yelled as he jumped ino JJs arm laughing "its late" JJ said as she tickled him. " We made cookies!" Henry changed the subject so he wouldn have to go to bed just yet "oh really? Did you save me some?" "yes" Henry took off running into the kitchen and came back with a chocolate chip cookie. JJ ate the cookie and put Henry to bed. She went in her room to shower. As soon as she turned on the water it triggered a flashback.

The water was so cold that it hurt to the touch. He had told her to get back in the shower after she came out and hadnt washed her hair. Her lips were numb and turning blue as she squirted the shampoo into her hand. She knew that he was on the other side of the bathroom door listening so she cried silently. She let the tears get mixed up into the droplets of water. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to lather the shampoo into her hair. She knew the consequences of defying him one too many times.

JJ snapped back to reality and went to stare at herself in the mirror. She had did a nice job with her make up this morning and her scars were barely noticable. Once they were completely healed everything would get better she thought. No more nightmares. No more flashbacks. No more anxiety attacks. She stripped off of her clothes and got into the shower, thanking god that it was hot and steamy. All of the days problems seem to wash away for a few moments. She thought of nothing when she was in the shower. When she got out of the shower she put on her robe and went into the bedroom. Will was laying on the bed. He was obviously drunk. "hey" JJ said as she sat on the bed next to him. Will covered his face with the pillow and moaned. "hope you had fun" JJ said annoyed. He made another groaning sound and turned on the bed. " You cant just call Amber over whenever you have the urge to go drink, she has a life too ya'know" "yeah, yeah yeah" Will moaned. "Next time you feel the need just call me and make sure i know first." JJ said as she took off her robe. "Fine JJ, fine! ill call you the next time okay? I got it. I just needed a damn break from all of this mess" Will yelled as he threw the extra pillows onto the floor. JJ jumped from the sudden volume change of his voice. Will had never spoken to her that way. She pictured Brents face in the replace of Wills. She walked out of the room and into Henrys. He was sleeping so soundly. JJ closed the door softly and leaned against it. Her life was really spirling downward at this point. She heard a soft knock on the door. "JJ" she heard Will whisper. "come back to bed" JJ walked over to Henrys bed and snuggled in beside him. Will knocked again "Im sorry" He said. JJ stared at the door until she fell alseep.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ woke the next morning with an ache in her back. She had slept in Henrys small bed. Memories from last night flooded back into her head. Will had gotten angry with her. Although she knew it was only the drinks talking she couldnt take his yelling. Not right now she had too much to deal with. She rolled over to find Henry not there. He was always an early riser. It was a struggle to get out of his bed with an aching back but she managed to do so. Before leaving the room she smelled breakast being cooked. Will always made her breakfast when he felt that he was in the wrong. It was his little way of apologizing. "Good Morning mommy" Henry yelled from the kitchen "We made you breakfast." He eagerly said. JJ laughed "Oh really?" She took a piece of toast. "Its delicious!" She exclaimed while giving him a hug. "Did you eat already?" She aked as she poured a cup of Coffee. She had taught Will how to brew it just the way she liked. "He sure did" Will answered surprising JJ. "Good morning Will" she didnt turn around as she said this. "Im sorry" he whispered as he hugged her from behind. This made her smile. She turned around and gave him a kiss "Its okay, I over reacted thats all" She smiled up at him. He lifted her hand and took a bite of her toast. "Well ive got an early meeting today so ive got to get going" JJ said. She didnt want to tell him about the therapy, it would only worry him. "Okay hun" they kissed once again "Have a nice day at school honey" JJ said to Henry as she went to get dressed.

"I feel fine" JJ repeated once again to Garret, the teams psychiatrist. "JJ, im sure you think so but people who go through traumatizing experiences can suffer from PTSD" he said " a silly nightmare doesnt mean that i have PTSD" JJ laughed. "We both know that it wasnt just 'one silly nightmare' " he responded. JJ ran her fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip "i can still do my job" she pushed. "Not until i say that youre mentally stable, you cant" He challenged. She let out a breath that she didnt know she was holding. "okay, im ready to talk" "my ways are quite different. I ask my patients to close their eyes and tell me the firt thing that they see" JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I see the back of my eyelids" JJ joked. "JJ" Garret pleaded. "fine" She complied "i see his face" She said " everytime i close my eyes i see his face" she sighed. "Whos face?" he asked "You know who im speaking of" She quietly said annoyed. " Its better if you said it out loud" JJ opened her eyes embarressed of the tears threatening to spill over. "Just close your eyes JJ, its okay youre safe here" She closed her eyes once again. "take your time" he added. A flashback came over her. She was supposed to cook for him because thats what wifes did for their husbands he told her. She remembered how scared she was of what he might do if he didnt like what she had made for him. She remembered the feeling of his eyes on her back as she prepared the meal. "Brent" she whispered while slightly tapping her foot. "What was that?" Garret pushed. JJ bit her lip, a habbit she had when she was trying not to cry. "I said Brent" she said a little louder. "thats good, that means you have acknowledged that it wasnt your fault" He responded. "How can i make them go away? How can i get his face out of my mind" She asked "By doing just this. By talking about it and expressing your feelings." JJ crossed her legs in the chair that she sat in. "How long do you think its gonna take until im better" she asked looking off into spce. "Thats up to you. It depends on how much you want to get "

**Flash Back**

"Better" Brent said "Huh?" JJ asked confused "you never listen, I tell you to do one thing and you dont hear what the hell i say" Brent said "Im sorry" JJ said looking down at her hands. Thats all she ever did in this house. Plead and apologize. "I said you better go get me another beer" JJ went into the dirty makeshift kitchen to get yet another beer. She looked inside the refrigerator only to find that there was none left. This is gonna be a problem she thought. She leaned back on the counter afraid to go back into the living room to tell him the news. "Whats taking so long?" Brent yelled from where he sat in the living room. She walked into the living room and just above a whisper said "theres none left" "What?" He asked turning around to see her face. "Theres none left"She said a little louder. "Thats impossible" He said as he stood up to go look into the refrigerator. "Theres none left" he said looking up at her. She made a face as to say 'no kidding' "What was that?" he said getting angry "What was what?" she said taking a step back. "that little face that you just made" He answered. "nothing" She said looking at the floor. "You're gonna learn to respect me" He said as he came toward JJ. "Youre gonna learn"

**Present**

"to repect me" JJ said aloud coming back to reality. Her mind seemed to take over her nowadays. "respect you?" Garret asked. JJ looked up from her shaking hands "Oh um, it was nothing" She answered "Im glad you opened up today" He said "you and me both" JJ laughed "See youre feeling better already" Garret smiled. "Look it was nice sharing and all but ive got to go." JJ said with a smile. "Okay, ill call you for your next appointment"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Review Review Review

P.S So sorry that I haven't been able to upload things sooner...Senior stuff!

It is now three weeks after JJ's first therapy session with Dr. Garret. Once she had gotten used to the way that he held his sessions everything seemed to run smoother, inner feelings, thoughts, and emotions all seeped through each story that she told. Sometimes they didn't even talk about the incident with Brent the conversation often took twists and turns and JJ soon found herself discussing her childhood, or what she bought at the grocery store. Dr. Garret called it "progression" JJ called it " a waste of time" She would never admit to him that she liked having these conversations, it kept her mind off of things at home. She and Will have been fighting so much lately. "You have progressed so much since your first session JJ" Dr. Garret told her "Well thank you" JJ responded with a genuine smile. "I think that you are ready to rejoin the team" Dr. Garret said with enthusiasm that was not reciprocated by the blonde in front of him. "Thank God" JJ said two seconds too late. "You hesitated, I thought that you would be ecstatic by the news, is there something wrong?" He asked. "No, I am ecstatic its just I know that the team is going to try to baby me is all" JJ lied. She really questioned her ability to complete her job as good as she did before, but she believed Dr. Garret. She was ready to go back to on the job. She had to be.

"Yo JJ you back!" Morgan half yelled half laughed while embracing her. "Yeah I am it feels like I haven't seen you guys in so long" JJ said. She had been purposefully dodging them while going to see the BAUs therapist afraid that they would give her the "I'm sorry" look that she once gave each and every one of them when it was their turn for mandated therapy. Now she regretted that, being on the other side of the fence and all. JJ heard loud, fast paced heels clicking and clacking on the linoleum tiled floors she didn't even have to turn around before she knew that it was Garcia. " Oh-Mi-Gawd" Garcia half whispered. "I've missed you so much" Garcia says as she gave JJ a long squeeze. " You better let go before I lose a lung" JJ laughed. She said her hellos to all of the team and got to work, she had a lot of paper work to catch up on.

On her way home she prayed that Will wasn't too drunk again to babysit Henry because they couldn't afford any more sitters with her being off of work for almost two months. She was the last one at the office to leave, so she got home pretty late. She didn't mind though she liked the peace and quiet the night brought on. When she entered the house she was shocked at ow messy it was. She made a mental note to clean up tomorrow. She took off of her heels so they wouldn't clack and wake Will and Henry. On her way to her room she looked into Henry's room where he was sleeping soundly. She came into their room and saw Will sleep so deep that he was snoring. She went straight to the bathroom to change into her night gown. When she came out Will was sitting straight up in the bed. "Have fun at work?" He asked clearly still drunk from before. JJ took note of this "Yeah, if you call filing and typing until your hands cramp fun, I'm so backed up-" Will interrupted her last few words " You know I'm tired of coming home and not seeing my wife" he said a little too loud with anger in his voice. " I know honey, but this is my first day back in almost two months we-" Will cut her off once more " There you go again with this we thing, what about us?" Will asked even louder. They have had this conversation multiple times, it never gets better. "what do you want me to do Will? Quit?" JJ asked annoyed. Will said nothing. JJ stared at him, when it was clear that he wasn't going to answer the question she started to get into bed. "and it would be real nice if you stopped drinking like you do" JJ said under her breath. "What?" Will said "I didn't hear you, mind speaking up for me?" JJ knew this was a sensitive topic for him she didn't know why she even brought it up. huh?" he probed."lets not do this tonight Will" JJ said as she laid with her back to him. "No, you had something on your mind you wanna say it, say it" Will practically screamed. JJ flinched "nothing, I said nothing" She cut off the lamp so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes if he leaned over. Will leaned over and cut it back on "No, lets have this conversation jj" Will said now in a softer tone. JJ sat up "Its just that every time that you drink you get all...you get" JJ looked at his face which was filled with pure anger like he was ready to punch a wall. "I get what?" he mocked JJ's tone. JJ simply stared, she didn't want to continue, afraid that he would get even more angry". He leaned over and placed an unaffectionate kiss onto her lips. "Go to bed" he told her as he cut off her lamp. JJ laid down on the bed and let the silent tears fall, not caring if he sees them, but by this time hes already snoring. He scoots closer out of habit and puts his arm around her waist. She wants so badly to go and lay with Henry, that always cheer her up, but she doesn't want to move afraid shell wake him and they'll get into another argument.


	6. Chapter 6

Real ch 6

JJ walked into the kitchen to find Will and Henry eating breakfast. She couldn't believe that she overslept. She had about 20 minutes to get to the office on time, and she hadn't even finished her paperwork yet. "Hey, sit down and have some breakfast" Will called just as JJ was about to walk out the door. JJ doubled back " I cant I'm gonna be late" JJ said as she leaned down and gave Henry a quick kiss on the forehead. She started to walk towards the door again when Will yelled "JJ!" She stopped. Henry looked from Will to JJ. He seemed confused as to what was happening. "I cant I'm gonna be-" JJ sentence was interrupted by Wills fist banging on the table making both Henry and JJ jump. Henry looked at his mom scared at the fact that his dad was acting so out of character. Will patted JJ's place at the table. "sit" he whispered. JJ looked from Henry to Will. Henry was looking at her to explain to him what was going on, but JJ had no words. She was speechless. JJ sat down. "now we will eat breakfast like a normal family" he said picking up his fork and digging them into his eggs. JJ stared at him in disbelief, was this the Will that she married? No it wasn't she told herself. JJ sipped her water. She mentally made note of all the things that she had to do today at the office. She was still a little behind in her work. "JJ, aren't you going to eat your food?" "I'm not that" JJ thought about it and changed her mind "yeah I am" JJ quickly ate her food. She looked at will for conformation that she could leave. He stared long and hard at JJ. She shifted in her seat. "You look nice today" he said. JJ forced a smile seeing as though she wouldn't make it to work on time. "thank you" she turned to Henry "did you get your home work done" she asked even though she knew the answer. Of course he did, he always did." yeah!" Henry squealed as he ran to his room to retrieve his glorified work. "Will, I really have to go" JJ said with a smile. "OK, fine go to work and leave your family behind as usual" Will obliged. "Will, I always make time for you guys." JJ counter argued. "Make time, make time" Will repeated raising his voice an octave as he went along. "i don't want you to make time, I want there to be all the time in the world" Will said. "are you suggesting that I quit my job?" JJ asked. "damn it JJ no! Everything isn't about your damn job." He said as he pounded the table making the dishes clatter. They both looked over when they heard a small gasp. Henry was in the threshold of the room holding his home work paper over his face so that you can only see his eyes. "were so sorry that you heard hat" JJ began. "It wont happen again." Will added staring at JJ as she plastered a smile on her face. Today was gonna be a long day she thought.

After hours of filing and refiling papers JJ returned home. She had made a mental note that she hit a record time. It was only 9:07 JJ allowed a slight smirk to crawl across her face. She dropped her keys off at the side table by the door and headed to the kitchen. "I knew I heard you pull up" Will said trying to hide his slurred speech with a wide toothy grin. Will walked over and gave JJ a tight hug. " Here I poured you up a glass of wine" JJ took the glass from Will and took a sip. "So how was your day?" Will inquired. "Same-ole same-ole how about you what'd you do today ?" She took a seat at the round table that was a house warming gift from Will's parents. " I went to the station to see if they can put me back on the force. I get bored staying here with Henry." JJ gave Will a reassuring look followed by a nod. " what did they say?" JJ asked. " They were happy I came in. Chief said he missed me. I know I've only been off for a couple months but it feels like forever. Anyways, I will start back in two weeks. That' ll give time to find a least one more baby sitter for Henry. Since I will be gone too he will need two to alternate days." Will took another drink of wine this time finishing it. "Well?" will said. "Well what?" followed JJ. "What do you think?" " I think it'll be good for you, but-" "But what?" Will cut JJ off. " But do they know about your...your problem?" JJ traced the rim of her wine glass as she held her head down. " What problem?" Will's voice was louder now. JJ didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. "What problem?" Will repeated yelling now. JJ felt the need to get up and leave the table but she felt like a child and glued to her seat. "your drinking problem" JJ said just above a whisper. Will pushed his chair back hard " I don't have a fucking problem...you hear me? I DONT have a fucking problem!" JJ's heart sank. She had never saw Will act this way. JJ nodded her head quickly. She got up from the table. As she began to turn to walk out the room Will grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him and whispered. " Next time I hear you say that, it's really gonna be a problem. You got it?" Will let go of JJ and she disappeared to the bathroom upstairs. She sat on the side of the tub and began to think on the days events.

"look who finally decided to show up" Emily said to JJ as she walked in. "and not looking her best" Morgan added laughing. "I overslept" JJ said not looking at either of them. "partying all night?" Reid said jokingly joining the conversation. "let just get to work" JJ said bitterly. Everyone looked at each other. JJ was always ready to joke around what made today different? JJ went through the briefing quickly and robotically. As soon as she got the chance she went to her office and locked herself in all day trying to catch up on paperwork.

JJ jumped when she heard the coffee mug hit the desk. "Oh you scared me" JJ said to Emily. "that's because you were nose deep in that file." Emily smiled pointing to the file. "yeah, I need to catch up, I'm so behind" JJ said not looking up from the file. "I brought you some coffee, thought you might need it" Emily said. "thank you" JJ said writing something down. Emily stood there awkwardly. "JJ?" Emily probed. "Yeah?" JJ said. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, what do you mean?" JJ asked looking up from the huge stack of papers. "you know at home?" Emily knew she was probing, but couldn't stop herself from asking. JJ looked puzzled. "Yeah, everything's good" JJ said her eyes a little too buck. Emily sat down. "JJ you know that you don't have to lie to me right?" JJ slid down her seat a little "I forgot you profilers can spot a lie from a mile away" She said looking up to the ceiling. "Wanna talk about it?" Emily asked. "Well, Will" JJ couldn't find the right words "he's starting to act different." "different good or bad?" Emily asked. JJ gave Emily a look that said bad. "i would suggest counseling" Emily said understandingly. "i think he believes he _is_ the counselor now" JJ said still trying to smile although it was clear that she was upset. "JJ" Emily said sympathizing. JJ didn't care about holding things together anymore. She let the tears run down her face. "Sometimes he scares me" she admitted. "what?" " that thing with Brent has been hard on both of us" Emily looked in JJ's face and saw confusion and desperation. "What is he doing that's so bad?" Emily asked "He drinks, and when he drinks he turns into this monster. Last night he grabbed me and if I'm not mistaking he threatened me." "What 'd he say?" JJ shifted in her seat worried about her coworker, her friend."Well I asked him about his drinking problem and he jumped in my face screaming that he didn't have a problem. I got up to leave and go upstairs and he grabbed me and said 'Next time I hear you say that, it's really gonna be a problem. You got it?'" "It' ll get better" was all Emily could think to say. "Yeah, I hope so" JJ took a sip of her still hot coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: ****SORRRRYY! FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!****Review and let me know what you want to happen In the next chapter. I've read some of your previous reviews and it helped influence where this story will go

"Whoa one full week back and you're almost caught up, I see you've been working hard" Morgan said as he entered JJ's office. "yeah, i've been taking some of the files home." JJ said without looking up from the paper she was currently working on. "Well the rest of the team and I are going out for some drinks and I was wondering if you wanted to join us" said Morgan. He saw how stressed she seemed lately he wondered when the last time that she had a break. "no thank you" She said still not looking up from her work. "Okay, suit yourself" Morgan joked and left the room. JJ continued to work. She heard the rest of the team gathering their things and laughing out the door. She looked up. She could see their whole heart-ed smiles through the glass that enclosed her office. The glass was so thin yet it seemed to put light years between her and her friends. She decided to tag along. She hurried and put the papers that she was working on into her bag, grabbed her jacket, and managed to catch the elevator door before it closed. All of their eyes shot up "Changed your mind?" Reid asked with a smile. "yeah" JJ laughed as the elevator doors closed.

JJ walked into the dark living room of her and Wills apartment and tripped over one of Henry's toys. "ouch" she whispered. To JJ's surprise the lights flickered on and out pops Will and Henry. "We made dinner!" Henry squealed. "Oh did you?" JJ asked mocking Henry's excitement. Of course Will made dinner, that's what he always did when he was in the wrong JJ thought. "Yeah" Will said as he walked up to give JJ a hug. She returned his embrace. "thanks guys, but i'm gonna go to bed early tonight i'm really tired" She said looking at Henry. "but mommy!" Henry began to whine. "I know, I know, we'll have some fun tomorrow okay?" JJ promised as she kneeled down to give Henry a good night hug. He stared at the floor. "Hey," JJ began as she tilted his chin up to look her in the face "how about we play soccer tomorrow?" "Yay!" Henry cheered as he hugged his mom tightly. "that's better" JJ said standing up. Henry ran to his room, too excited about playing soccer with his mom to stand still. "you know you spoil him right?" Will asked unhappy at the fact that JJ wouldn't be having dinner with himself and Henry. JJ laughed. "he deserves it" not content with her answer Will began "he's gonna grow up to be" JJ interrupted " be like what? Like you?" Will looked surprised, but that didn't stop JJ. "ever since that, that incident happened you've been acting like such a jerk, have you once thought about how I felt about some things? Have you ever even considered the words that you say might hurt me? No I don't think so." "JJ" will tried to interject, but JJ cut him off" "what, do you think its my fault that that bastard kidnapped me? You think I need to apologize?" JJ ranted. "No, JJ-" Will began, but once again JJ interrupted. "because I will, Will okay? I apologize. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever having feelings. I'm sorry for everything that _**you**_went through. I'm sorry for all the bruises that were on_** your**_ face, and all the cuts and scrapes on___**your**_ body. I'm sorry that _**you**_ had to find who you were again after such a tragedy. I am SO sorry." There was a long silent pause. JJ stared at Will but still he said nothing. "looks like you're the one with the problem Will not me." JJ said as she walked off. On her way to her room she heard Henry's bedroom door slam shut. He must have been listening she thought. JJ knocked on his bedroom door, but no one answered. She walked in slowly. Henry was pretending to be in bed sleep. JJ kneeled beside his bed. Henry opened his big blue eyes. "Its okay, mom and dad just had a little disagreement okay?" Henry nodded understandingly. Grown ups have disagreements all the time he thought. JJ pulled out one of Henry's favorite books and began reading to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Review REVIEW Review

Reid and JJ was sent to check out a name that was listed as a possible witness to a murder. Amber Galleon. When they arrived they heard screams coming out of the little broke down gray house. Reid and JJ took off towards the door. "FBI, open up" Reid yelled with his gun drawn and in his hands ready to shoot at any moment. They stood on opposite sides of the door. The screams continued, it sounded like they were coming from a young woman. "kick down the door" JJ half whispered. "okay" Reid nodded. Reid took his scrawny leg and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door didn't budge. "ouch" he said grabbing at his ankle. JJ smirked and kicked the door down with no problem "Hey, I helped loosen it though" Reid whispered as they both entered the house. JJ made hand signals telling Reid to go left as she goes right. They both nodded as they paced themselves going through the house. JJ could hear a slight whimper as she got closer to the kitchen. She yelled out "FBI" as she surprisingly entered the empty room. She looked to her left and she could see where the sound came from there was an open door leading to a basement. JJ quietly descended the stairs. She quickly saw a woman laying on her back with a bloodied face. She wanted to yell up for Reid to come down, but she didn't know where the Unsub was and she didn't want to alert him to where she was either. She glanced around the basement floor, there was no one in sight. JJ ran over to the wounded woman. "Amber?" JJ said as she moved her brunette hair out of her face. "can you hear me?" Amber nodded. " I'm gonna need you to get up okay?" Amber stirred a little, but couldn't sit up. "ill help you, come on" JJ said putting one arm under Amber to lift her up. "Where is he?" Amber asked terrified. "My partner Reid is searching the house." "you mean you don't have him yet?" Amber started to panic. "Its alright were going to find him." JJ reassured her. Amber calmed down a little as they made their way to the stairs. "My ribs hurt, I think their broken." Amber whined as she tried to lift her legs. JJ remembered how it felt to have broken ribs and she sympathized with her. "okay, we'll take it slow" JJ said as she slowed down her pace. Just then, they both heard gunshots and looked up. "he's gonna come back for us" Amber said as she started to cry. "stay right here" JJ instructed Amber. "no, NO! Don't leave me here" Amber practically screamed. " I'm gonna come back, just stay here" JJ said soothingly and she rushed towards the shots. Her gun turned the corner before she did. She went up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She heard Reid groan and went into the first room that she saw. There he was laying on the floor. Reid had been shot in the leg. JJ hurried towards him. "are you okay?" she said dropping to her knees to put pressure on his wound. "yeah, I am" She found a blanket on the bed, grabbed it and held it to his bleeding leg. "Where is he?" JJ asked Reid. "i don't know, but he has my gun" Reid said embarrassed. "We need back up" JJ said as she took out her cell phone and dialed Hotch's number. Before she could press the dial button the unsub appeared at the door. He was a fat white man with dark balding hair."Stand up!" he ordered JJ. She stood up quickly, eying her gun that was on the floor a little too far out of her reach. "now what do we have here, two cops trying to stick their noses up in my business?" He asked. JJ stood very still having flashbacks of her kidnapping. "were not cops" Reid said in pain. "Oh yeah?" The Unsub said. "yeah" Reid began, trying to create a distraction so that JJ can get to her gun. "You see were actually the FBI, we work for the BAU studying-" "Shut up" The Unsub yelled interrupting Reid's sentence. JJ still stood there while the Unsub pointed the gun in her face."Hey!" The unsub yelled catching JJ's attention. "come over here" He pointed the gun beside him. JJ took a step toward him. "What are you doing? Stay here" Reid said under his breath. JJ stopped. What was she doing? She thought. She needed to get her gun. She looked down at her gun and was about to go for it when the unsub fired up in the air and startled both of them. JJ gasped and Reid squinted his eyes. "come here now, or ill shoot his other leg" The Unsub said. JJ didn't waste any time going by his side. He grabbed her arm "don't you try nothing slick" he said close to her face. They turned to leave the room. "JJ" Reid called. JJ tried to turn around, but the unsub tugged her back around" hes gonna bleed out she thought. What can she do? He pushed her in front of him while going down the stairs. " I have to get something from the basement." He said as he pushed her towards the basement door. When they got to the bottom Amber was no where in sight. JJ was happy about this. "Where is that little bitch?" he yelled "Right here" Amber said as she appeared behind them and hit him in the head with a baseball bat. This didn't keep him down though, he jumped right back up and came for her. JJ stood in shock for a second. Amber tried to run, but fell. "I'm sorry" she screamed as he walked toward her. "get the gun!" Amber yelled to JJ. "Get the gun she repeated" The unsub turned around quickly, he didn't notice that he dropped the gun. He hurried over to where the gun lay, but JJ was faster. JJ shot at him twice before he went down. Amber sat in the corner still whimpering at her near death experience. JJ couldn't believe how stupid she had been.


End file.
